Cute little Nicknames
by FlowersForTheDead
Summary: Angela is trying to figure out her call-sign. (I'll fix this later)


"Stop elbowing me!"

"Move over!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"I'm not the one elbowing me!" Roach yelled as he tried to squeeze into his seat a little more so he wouldn't be hanging out of their helicopter. They were on their way back from their last mission and his twin sister Angie was squished next to him because they weren't able to get a bigger chopper for the ride back to base.

"Children! Shut up!" Royce yelled at them. He was sitting across from them, squished into a seat with Meat and Worm.

Angie and Roach immediately shut up and stopped pushing each other. Ghost raised a twitching eyebrow under his mask, "Bloody heck! How come when I yell at them to shut up, they don't listen, but you do and they do?!" Ghost exclaimed to Royce.

Royce grinned, "Because they listen to their mother." Angie and Roach snickered, but quickly shut up as Ghost glared at them. Or at least it looked like he was glaring at them, they couldn't really tell. Here, let me explain; Angela and Roach call Royce and Meat, mom and dad as a joke. They started calling them that when they first joined because Royce and Meat (Even though Meat still played pranks on them and Royce was still serious), they had always acted that was towards them. So, from that time on they referred to them as their adopted parents. No! Not in that way! In a family/brother sort of way.

Ghost rolled his eyes under his mask, "And you muppets say I baby them."

"That's because you do, mate." Mactavish called from the other side of the chopped. Price chuckled lightly from beside him. He had to admit, they were a funny bunch.

Angie gave a short laugh, but then went back to thinking. She was trying to come up with a call-sign for herself; but she wanted something that suited her and her personality. "Hey guys, what do you think my call-sign should be?" She asked.

"Call-sign?" Roach sputtered from beside her, "You haven't had one since we got her 9 months ago and you're just now thinking about one?"

Angie gave her twin a half-hearted glare, "Yes. You got a problem with that, bug?" Worm o-ed and Ghost snickered.

"I taught her that." He told Price proudly. Price just rolled his eyes.

Meat made a "hmm" noise as he put a hand on his chin and thought for a second, "How about Cheetah? You know, 'cause you're a fast runner." He suggested.

"Maybe." Angie pursed her lips as she thought.

"We could always call you Bug number two." MacTavish pointed out with a smirk. Angie glared at him.

"Then I guess we could call you Dish-Soap then, aye?" She retorted, MacTavish stopped smirking and muttered something under his breath.

"Bubbles." Everyone looked at Archer, he had been sitting quietly between Angela and Toad during the whole ride.

"...Why?" Ghost asked.

"Because Angela is usually a bubbly and happy spirit." Archer answered. Angie turned to look at Archer with a goofy grin on her face.

"Aw, thanks Archer! I like that one, Bubbles." She tested it out, she threw an arm around Archer's Gillie-d-up shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug. Archer just grunted in response and nodded.

"Man! I wish I had a nickname like that, I hate being called a bug." Roach pouted playfully. Angie laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"That's okay! You got a cute little nickname, little brother." She laughed.

"Hey! By three seconds, darn you." Roach pulled his head away and smoothed his hair back down. After that, everyone went into a comfortable silence the rest of the way back. When the helicopter touched down, everyone jumped out. Roach yawned dramatically and stretched, Angela copied him and did the same. "Base, sweet, base." They said simultaneously. MacTavish, Price and Ghost chuckled together as they headed towards base. They did this every time they came back from a mission. They were quite the entertaining bunch, they certainly were.  
>While those three headed to the briefing room to fill out their mission reports, the rest of their group headed either to the Recreational room or to their bunks.<p>

_Yeah, this isn't much of a one-shot... But it is all I have right now. So, this is just a start and I am planning on writing more one-shots. Hope you liked it and I will be writing more soon featuring Angela :) _

_See ya later ~Shadow_


End file.
